Fighting Escaping and Saving The World
by Kenna92005
Summary: Max and her Flock are on the run. They are trying to save the world but this time no misstakes can happen. Will they get caught by the school? Will they be Killed? Some Fax
1. Prologue

Maximum

Ride

Fighting, Escaping, and Saving The World All Over Again

**(a/n I don't own max ride but I hope you like this story of her and the flock!!)**

PROLOGUE

After we were in the air I turned around to wave my mom goodbye. Some how I knew we were doing the right thing leaving that school behind. By school I mean the one with teachers not scientists. Thank goodness!

**(a/n I know the prologue is short but hey! I think it is a good start…)**


	2. Where Are We Going?

**( a/n I don't own Maximum Ride)**

"Max, where are we going?" Nudge asked

I never really thought of that. Once we were flying it never occurred to me. Well after Antarctica we would want some place warm…okay maybe just me but still the warmth…

"How about Maui, Nudge?" I asked.

"What's Maui?" Nudge asked

"Maui is an island of Hawaii." Fang said

Nudge gasped with excitement.

"Max, Max, can we go to a Luau? Can we see a volcano? Can we go to the beach? Can we go to…" Nudge continues with the questions.

"Max, you shouldn't play, the world is waiting." the voice said

I jumped up in surprise if that is possible while flying.

"Wow, long time no hear, voice." I said in my head.

"Max, I am serious" Angel said.

"Huh, What?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm hungry, Max." Angel said again.

"Oh, um, okay guys look for somewhere to eat." I said to my flock.

"I found a McDonalds 10 o'clock east." Fang said.

**(a/n i hoped you liked the first Chapter!)**


	3. McDonalds

**(a/n I don't own Maximum Ride I wish i could but i don't)**

"Nice scouting, Fang!" Gazzy said while ordering 7 cheeseburgers and 3 milkshakes.

"Thanks Gazz," Fang said after ordering 8 double cheeseburgers and 4 cokes.

"I'll have 15 orders of fries, 20 cheeseburgers , and 9 M D's please." I said to the worker.

"Huh?" the worker asked.

"M D's are Mountain Dews." I explained.

"Oh, are you sure because that is a lot of food you're ordering and it will add up you know?" the worker asked.

"I know, don't worry I got the money." I said to the worker.

She just raised an eyebrow and typed in the order I gave her.

"I'll have the same as Fang here." Iggy said while smiling real big.

"Here's your trays." the worker said giving them to Fang and I.

"Here is your 5 orders of fries and burgers." I said handing them to Angel.

"Here is your 5 orders of potatoes and 7 orders of cows." Fang said handing them to Nudge.

"Max, are these cows?" she asked pointing to her untouched burgers.

She pushed them away and started eating her fries.

"Thanks, Fang." I said

He smirked, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, Nudge, are you going to eat those yummy, colored looking burgers?" Iggy asked in mid chew.

"Umm, I'll have one, you want the rest?" She asked while staring at the meat.

"Yes, please." Iggy said mouth full this time.

Nudge handed him the burgers and Iggy dug into them.

I did a quick 360, force of habit I guess, saw nothing and started eating.

Once we were done we went outside to find Gozen and an army of Robots waiting for us.

"We're never coming back to McDonalds this is the second time!!" I said to Fang.

"How did Gozen survive the fall, I thought he was dead! Total asked me.

**(a/n I hoped you liked the 2nd real Chapter!)**


	4. Goodbye Maui

**(A/N I don't own Maximum Ride... but please enjoy this chapter of her and the flock!)**

"We are here to destroy you!" Gozon said in a human/robotic voice.

"Hey, look!" Angel said pointing to Gozon's head.

"What about it?" Fang asked.

"There's wires hanging out of his head, maybe if we can somehow pull those wires out or cut them with something and then escape without the robots noticing." Angel said.

"How did you come up with that?" Gazzy asked Angel.

Angel shrugged. "It just kind of came to me." Angel replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said while bracing for anything.

"Bad idea." Fang said looking up in the clouds.

I followed his gaze to find thousands of flyboys hovering over us. Then I looked at Gozon trying to figure out why he was smiling. Then I looked behind me and to my horror an old familiar person was there, blocking our escape route.

"Vell vhat a coincidence."

Yes, it is true that Ter Borchet was behind us.

We were trapped.

**

* * *

**

**( So, How do you like the story? I promise i will have FAX in it later but for now it's Action!)**


	5. Being Trapped

**( I don't own Maximum Ride)**

Gozen shot a net that trapped us all. We tried to get it off, but it didn't budge.

"That was too easy!" Gozen said laughing.

"Wait since your alive does that mean the Uber Director is alive?" Gazzy asked Gozen.

Gozen glared at him and said, "That is none of your business Avian Hybrid!!"

"That would probably mean no, Gazzy." I said.

Gozen glared down at me and grabbed my arm through the net. He was about to break it in half, like what he did to Angel's, but when he tried…

"Stop Gozen!" Ter Borchet yelled.

I looked at Ter Borchet than at Gozen. Gozen turned to me and said, "I can't wait to see you terminated!" Then he let go of my arm.

I tried to scoot closer to my flock so I could comfort them, but I was caught In the net and Fang was stuck right by me. We looked at each other he had a look that read are you alright? Then he remembered the flock was there and straightened up as much as he could. Then I looked at the flock they looked worried but okay at the same time. After that we were carried to the School. This time the one with scientists.

**( sorry this chapter is short.)**


	6. At The SCHOOL

**( I don't own Maximum Ride)**

How we got here I don't know. All I remember is getting my head punched by Gozen, for no reason, and blacking out. Once I woke I looked at my flock, which is hard to do when your in dog crates. This time the dog crates were bigger but we had to double up. Which meant I was with Fang, Iggy was with Nudge, Angel with Gazzy, and Total with Akila. I looked around for an exit if we ever did get out of here but no, guards were blocking every door way. I wandered where they got these guards but then realized they were mutants too.

I turned to Fang and mouthed what are we going to do? He knew what I said but all he did was shrug in his annoying way. I turned towards Angel's and Gazzy's crate they both looked frightened.

"Max, you can escape out of this." said the Voice.

I was surprised but didn't jump this time.

"How voice?" I asked in my head.

I wasn't suspecting the voice to respond right away, it usually never does, however this time it did.

"The mutant guards have a weakness." the voice answered.

"What's the weakness?" I said out loud, by accident.

Fang looked at me and said, "What's what weakness?"

I just looked at him and tried hard to get the voice to reply but it didn't work.

**( Sorry this chapter is short...)**


	7. Plan

**(You know i don't own Maximum Ride so let's just go on with the Fan Fic.)**

A half an hour later the voice responded. Their weakness is that they don't see stuff in fast motion.

How will that help? I said to the voice.

Then I remembered my power or skill to go really fast. I turned to Fang and whispered what the mutant guards weaknesses were. He smiled that rare smile I always love to see. He turned to Iggy. Iggy already heard and told Nudge. Angel read Nudges mind and told Total and Akila in their minds. Angel whispered to Gazzy.

Fang scooted to the front of the cage. "Hey, how do we get food in this joint?"

A whitecoat walked over and opened the cage's door. Fang punched the whitecoat and jumped out. He started unlocking Nudge and Iggy's cage.

He didn't do it that fast so the mutant guards started running towards us. I charged at them and started fighting. Iggy joined me in the fight.

Fang unlocked Angel's and Gazzy's cage. Angel started fighting with her mind powers. Gazzy helped Fang get Total and Akila out. Fang, Gazzy, Total, and Nudge joined the fight. Akila just stood there frozen with fright.

Gozen crashed through the door.

"Stop now!!" Gozen yelled.

Gozen started running in my direction. I ran to the other side of the room to get him away from my Flock.

"Fang, get them out of here!" I yelled.

He got rid of his guard and herded my Flock out of the room. Gozen started heading towards my Flock. I grabbed a test tube near by and threw it at his head. The glass shattered.

"Hey Dummy! It's me you want not them!"

"Your right. I'll terminate you myself, Maximum Ride!"

He waved to the rest of the guards to follow my Flock. The guards nodded and ran out the door.

**( This is a short chapter as well but the next one will be longer. please review and tell me what you guys like!!)**


	8. Gun?

**(The only person who owns Max is JP so that means i don't)**

"You can terminate me if you can catch me, blubber boy!"

He glared and walked towards me. Instead of going right at me he grabbed a gun and aimed it right at my head. I ducked out of the way barely in time for it to miss my head. Instead it got my arm. I shrieked and ran to the other side of the room. He didn't see me at first so I threw another object at him. It missed.

He turned but stopped and looked out the door. I followed his gaze and saw Fang was heading back in the room to help me. I yelled, "Stop!" So Fang would notice Gozen had a gun.

Fang ducked and slid across the floor to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to help."

"Fang, you need to go back to the Flock. They need someone to look out for them!"

"Don't worry they're fine. They flew off into the night to escape the guards. I think."

"You think!" I yelled.

I threw another glass. (Bigger this time) it hit Gozen's shoulder.

"You'll never win, Max. I was built to kill you!" Gozen yelled.

"Fang, find the Flock!"

"No, I'm not leaving you! Max, the Flock needs you! If I go you'll die!"

"Fang, I'll be okay save yourself."

Gozen hit Fang with a shot. It wasn't that bad but it made me mad.

"Fang!"

I charged at Gozen. Luckily he didn't expect it. I did a hard round house kick. Gozen dropped the gun and fell to the ground.

I grabbed the gun and ran back to Fang.

"Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine. Watch out!" Fang said.

Gozen grabbed me and threw me across the room. I hit the wall hard. I could hear but was too weak to open my eyes.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell.

Fang ran past Gozen to me.

"Fang…?"

"Yes yes, it's me!"

"Fang, go to the Flock, they need you. Tell them I love them. Also Fang, I love you too." I said and started to close my eyes.

"Your not leaving, Max! We need you! I need you!"

I opened my eyes to see Fang had a tear rolling down his cheek. I lifted my hand to wipe the tear off. Then I fainted. Fang grabbed me. He was carrying me out the doors. Gozen just stayed there and yelled, "I'll get you, Max!"

"Fang flew into the sky with me in his arms.

**(Max fainted but was conscience enough to know and hear the stuff. BTW Sorry for the long wait...)**


	9. The Flight

**( Everyone already knows i don't own Max and her Flock.)**

"Fang?" I said more awake.

"Yes?" he asked unsure.

"Put me down."

"No you would fall out of the sky. Then you would die." he said just wanting to hold Max.

"I won't fall and just so you know I love the whole Flock."

He laughed softly then asked, "Max, since you like me why is it that when I kiss you, you always run away?"

I groaned then tried to play dead so I wouldn't have to answer.

"Max, I know you're alive."

"Where are we going?" I asked changing the subject.

"We're going to the cliff where the hawks were. If you don't answer I'll fly slower."

"Repeat question."

"Why do you run when I kiss you?"

"Besides that question."

"No you have to answer that one."

I was silent hoping he would just leave the question and ask a new one.

"It's okay, I can wait."

I glared up at him. He just smiled. Even though I hated this moment it was okay because I was with Fang.

"If I answer will you answer a question for me?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now answer."

"I run because I get embarrassed and unsure into why you kiss me. Plus I wasn't expecting it."

He was thinking about what I said.

"My turn. Now, why do you kiss me?" I asked after a while.

He looked at me then said, "Oh look, we're here!"

"You have to answer."

"There's the cliff."

I struggled to get out of his arms but got out just before we were 16 meters away from the cliff. I shot my wings out and headed in a different direction.

"Oh no you don't!" he said then started chasing me.

"Fang, you'll never catch me!" I said laughing.

I led him into a different cave. When he was in there I cornered him.

"Max, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting an answer."

"Repeat question."

"Why do you kiss me?"

"Max, I really don't want to answer. Please let me go."

"No, you made me answer so you have to answer."

"Fine. I kiss you because… I, well, I…"

"Spit it out," I said impatiently.

"I love you, Max."

I backed away and sat down on a rock. He joined me.

"You what?"

"I love you."

I started thinking of all the times he had kissed me. I guess he did love me. I probably should have known by the kissing but.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"So you love me too. Right?" he asked suddenly worried.

I looked at him.

"Well?"

"Yeah. I love you too, Fang."

He smiled and suddenly we were kissing. This kiss was just like all the others it was perfect but this time we were in a dark, wet cave. He leaned away after the kiss.

"You're not running?"

"Nope not this time."

We both smiled at each other.

"Fang, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes. I guess. Unless you don't want to be."

"No. I want to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well I guess we should head back to the cave," I said standing up.

"Alright.," he said grabbing my hand.

We flew out of the cave and headed towards the hawks once again.

**(Please Review and tell me what you think!)**


	10. Cliff

**( I don't own Maximum Ride.)**

When we were close enough for the Flock to see us, he dropped my hand and smiled at me. We started to fly a little faster to the cliff.

"Oh, Max!" Nudge said hugging me.

"Are you okay?" she said. (Still hugging.)

"I'm fine."

"We got food," Iggy said by the fire.

"Where's Angel?" I asked noticing Angel was gone.

"She's flying with the hawks. Gazzy's with her," Nudge said.

"When will they be back?"

"Don't know."

"Where are the hawks?

"Don't know," Iggy said.

"Hey, Iggy, what's the secret word for us?"

"The secret word?"

"Yep. What is it?" I demanded.

"It's M Ride."

"Wrong."

I turned to Fang. He was already prepared to flyaway. I turned back to the poser. (Iggy)

"Who are you?"

"I'm Iggy."

"Where's our Iggy."

_He's at the school, _the Voice said.

"Whoa, Fang, we need to go. Now."

We took off flying. Lucky for us no one followed us.

"Where are we going?" Fang asked after a few minutes.

"We're going to get our Flock back."

"Where are they?"

"The School."

**(Sorry for it being so short. I promise the next one will be longer! PLEASE REVIEW)**


	11. My Flock

**(I do not own Maximum Ride)**

Fang and I were flying 100 miles above the school. I was trying to think of a plan.

"Max, how do we get them out?" Fang asked.

"We go in."

"Okay."

"Let's go." I said getting ready to land.

We landed in a forest close by the school. We started to walk to the edge of the school.

When we got to the edge Fang asked, "What's the plan?"

"Okay, you know how they always put us in rooms with windows?"

"No. I usually don't look for windows."

"Well they sometimes put us in rooms with windows."

"Where are you going with this."

"I think we should fly around the building and find a window that is open. Then after that we should break in and find the room where they are."

"Sounds good but what if they catch us before we reach the room?"

"We fight."

"Okay."

Right before we were out of the forest a stick snapped.

"Please tell me that was you," I said.

"Sorry. It's not."

We looked at each other. We were both tense. I knew who it was. It was Gozen.

Gozen grabbed our arms and dragged us to the school. After we were there. He put us in cages and left the room.

"Come to join the party?" Iggy asked

"Max, you came!" Nudge squealed.

"Sorry, guys, we tried to save you."

"Well thanks for trying. We'll get out sometime," Angel said.

"Yeah, sometime," I said.

**(I am sorry it is short but plz review!)**


	12. Escape

**(My disclaimer is the same: I don't own Maximum Ride)**

Gozen came to open my cage door.

"Come, Max!"

He didn't wait for me to come out instead he pulled me out. He then took me down hallways and pulled me in a room. The room had guns, cups with liquids, Stretchers, and medical tools.

He tied me to one of the stretchers. "They'll come and test on you in a moment."

He then left and came back with Fang. He tied Fang to a stretcher next to me. After Fang was strapped in Gozen left and didn't come back.

"How do we get out of this one, Max?"

"I don't know, Fang."

"What do you think they're going to do to us?"

"I don't know."

Jeb walked in before Fang could ask another question.

"Max, they want to terminate you today," Jeb said sadly.

I looked over at Fang. He was giving Jeb the scariest death glare I've ever seen.

"Why's Fang here?"

"They thought you might want to say goodbye."

"Could you untie us so I can say good bye?"

"Only if you stay in the room."

"Okay."

When Jeb was finished untying Fang he said, "I'll leave you guys alone."

"Max, What'll we do?"

"Fang, if they do somehow kill me, keep the flock safe."

"You aren't going to die. We won't let them."

"Don't worry about me just get the Flock safe."

"How will you escape?"

"I'll find a way. Get the Flock far away from here. If I don't catch up with you you're leader."

"Max, how will you escape by yourself?"

"Fang, they need you out here," Jeb said in the door way.

Fang looked at me. I had tears in my eyes I knew I had no way of escaping. This would be my last day. The only thing I wanted was for my Flock to be safe.

Fang and I hugged one last time and Jeb took him away.

I walked around the room looking at the stuff. Then I had an idea. The way they usually kill experiments is poison, guns, and needles. If I got rid of all the guns, needles, and poisons I might survive a little longer.

I started grabbing all the needles I could find and hid them in places the white coats can't reach. I hope there's no cameras. That would ruin my plan.

After the needles I started to pour the liquids in the plants that were by me. One plant caught on fire.

After the liquids I took all the bullets out of the guns and hid them with the needles. I ran out of space so I hid some in my pockets as well.

That'll only postpone them. Once they hesitate I can come up with a better plan.

**(I need atleast 4 reviews please. Sorry if it seems short.)**


	13. Termination

**( Hello. I do NOT own Maximum Ride but that would be cool if I did.)**

I searched the room for any exits besides the doors with guards beside them. When I saw the ceiling was a drop ceiling I smiled real big.

When I realized they would be here any minute I flew up to the ceiling and removed one of the ceiling tiles. I climbed through the hole and replaced the tile back so it looked like I was never up there.

In the ceiling, it was dark and had wires everywhere. If I moved straight the whole time I would be caught in wires. Lucky for me there was vents so I could see.

I located my Flock in a small blue room. Fang had shared news and Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were crying. Iggy was punching the side of his cage with tears in his eyes. Fang was staring at the cage door with a tear rolling down his cheek. I hated seeing them like this.

I looked to see if any guards, white coats, or Itex people were there. Thankfully my Flock were the only people in the room. I removed the ceiling tile silently.

"Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, up here!" I whispered to them.

"Max!" Angel squealed.

"Shh! Don't let them know I'm here!" I whispered.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"How'd you get up there?" Gazzy asked.

"I'll tell you later. Where are the keys?"

"Over there by the door," Nudge said.

"Angel can you control minds in here?" Iggy asked.

"Barely and only on some things. They weakened my powers in here," she said sadly.

"Try not to let them enter this room or even look in this room for at least an hour."

"I can only do it for so long. I'll try."

I climbed down and quietly ran to the keys. I ran back to my Flock and sprinted through the locks. I got Angel first.

"Fly up and into the ceiling. Wait for us there," I instructed.

I got Gazzy and Nudge out next. They each followed Angel.

Iggy's lock was hard but I got it. Nudge helped him get in.

When Fang was out we hugged.

"Come on!" Iggy said.

"You're together?" Nudge asked.

After Fang and I were in the ceiling, I replaced the ceiling tile and said, "Let me go first," I said ignoring Nudge's question and passing Fang and Iggy.

It took a while but we found the way out. None of the White coats noticed we were gone.

When we were all in the air I had an idea.

"Hey, Ig, you don't happen to have a bomb on you, do you?"

"Why?" he asked looking at me weird.

"I'm wanting to give the school it's own kind of termination."

"Oh… uh yeah, here."

Iggy gave everyone a bomb. I should talk to him about carrying bombs but then again.

"1...2...3... Throw!" I yelled.

We each hit the school in different spots. No one could escape. All the important people were in there.

"Max? What's that?" Nudge asked pointing to a bullet almost falling out of my pocket.

"Oh, that's a bullet. I took it out of the guns so they couldn't shoot us."

"Let me see that," Gazzy said taking a bullet.

Gazzy smiled a very wicked smile.

"What?" i asked nervously.

"This is flammable."

"That means it'll act sort of like a bomb," Iggy said also smiling.

I gave all of them a bullet. we each hit the school in the middle.

It's the end for the school and Itex. We were free at last. The world was finally saved.

"Where are we heading now, Max?" Fang asked grabbing my hand.

"How about we visit some old friends in Arizona?"

"I would like that," Iggy said thinking of Ella.

"I knew you guys would end up together," Nudge and Angel said.

"Is that good?" Fang asked with a smile.

"Very," they said.

"Then let's go to Arizona," I said smiling.

With that we flew out into the horizon. As free kids in a saved world.

** The End**

**It is the end and the Flock is safe. Please review and tell me what you thought of the story and the chapter. I hope all of you liked this Fanfiction. I know it has Grammer mistakes but besides that I think it turned out good. Well i hope you read my other stories. Chow for now! **


End file.
